Hope's Last Resort
by SaberInfinity
Summary: Trapped in a seaside resort isolated from the outside world by nature itself 16 students are faced with murder as their only option to escape. Will they work together and forge a bond stronger then any despair? Of course not. SYOC open.
1. Chapter 1

This world has no future.

No matter how much the masses cling to hope the sad truth is that it was lost a long time ago. All that we're left with now is the wretched, crumbling remains of a world that has been consumed by despair.

The peaceful life I once had is nothing but a distant memory and the faces of my friends and family have faded like old photographs. I used to mourn that old life but as time went on I became so accustomed to this harsh new world that those happy, carefree memories may as well have belonged to a different person. I don't remenisce anymore, I just survive each day thinking only of the task in front of me. Thoughts of the past weigh me down and it's pointless to think of a future that could cease to exist at any moment.

So why am I dwelling on those things now? Maybe it's this place that's making me so sentimental. A clear blue sky stretches overhead and golden sand shifts beneath my feet. Distant bird calls harmonise with the steady rhythm of the sea's waves to form a soothing background melody befitting of the picturesque setting. This scene could easily be the definition of tranquillity, it seems completely cut off from the rest of the world.

Standing here in this scenic paradise I could almost believe that the world wasn't such an awful place... if it wasn't for the unconscious high school girl in my arms and the fact that soon this paradise will be transformed into a colosseum of life and death.

 **Welcome welcome murder fans, to another Danganronpa SYOC! You probably know the drill by now- submit your characters so that I can brutally murder them, traumatise them and crush their fragile hopes into despair. I already have a lot of plans for how this story is going to go, but of course a lot of it will depend on the characters that you send me. As such, I have a few guidelines for character submissions to ensure that we end up with an interesting cast of complete disasters that will make you cry when most of them end up dead.**

1\. First off, all forms must be submitted through PMs. Any submissions through reviews won't even be considered.

2\. No Mary Sues, but also no completely ordinary characters. Danganronpa characters tend to be a bit bonkers, and with a cast of 16 characters yours needs to do something different to stand out.

3\. Like most Danganronpa games, there's memory fuckery going on here so your characters won't have any knowledge of the Jumko-pocalypse, all they'll remember is their ordinary lives.

4\. You're free to submit as many characters as you like but I'll only be accepting a maximum of two per person, with priority being given to people who don't already have a character accepted.

5\. I'm fine with characters that have been in other SYOCs, so long as the authors of those stories are okay with you reusing the characters.

6\. Please fill out the form in detail, especially for the sections marked with a *, the more detail you give me the more likely I am to accept your character and be able to write them well.

That's all the rules I can think of for now, onto the form! I've posted it on my profile as well so it can be copied.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Talent:

Physical Appearance*:

Clothing*:

Personality***:

Speech: (Describe how they speak, and give me some quotes)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Habits and Mannerisms:

Secrets: (At least one, everyone has skeletons in their closet. Though if you want to submit a character with an entire graveyard in their closet I will be more than happy to accept)

Backstory*:

Significant People: (Family, friends, dog, archnemesis, the people most important to your character)

Preferred Role (The usual victim/killer/survivor/mastermind. If you want your character to be the mastermind, I'll PM you a second form. There's no guarantee you'll get the role you want, this is just so that I have a bit of a guideline)

Motives to Kill: (Anything that can motivate your character to kill, things like secrets, personality traits, the desire to protect loved ones, whatever you can think of. Every character needs at least one, though having a strong motive doesn't necessarily mean that they'll end up as a killer)

Motives to Die: (What, if anything, would make them willingly sacrifice their life? Unlike the killing motives not every character needs one of these)

Types of people they like:

Types of people they dislike:

Reaction to the Killing Game:

Reaction to Discovering a Corpse:

Reaction to Being Found Out as a Killer:

How Can They Contribute to the Investigation:

How Can They Contribute to Class Trials:

Execution Ideas:

Free Time: (What sort of things would they talk about in their FTEs?)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

So I was planning to have an actual chapter here to introduce my protagonist, but it just felt too short and lacking without a full cast. So the next chapter will probobly be about half of the character introductions once I've got the characters to introduce and this chapter is just going to be setup. So here are the characters I've recieved so far, the deadline for submissions is sometime near the end of September once I'm back at university.

 **So far I've had a lot of people send in characters that they want to be either victims or survivors, so I really need characters that could be potential killers or masterminds.**

 **Female Students**

Michiru Kabuya, Ultimate Psychologist

Kuroko Kurobara, Ultimate Hypnotist

Sumie Kasaba, Ultimate Traditional Ink Maker

Megumi Ikari, Ultimate Fortune Teller

Nanami Hirabayashi, Ultimate Bridesmaid

 **Male Students**

Seishi Kishinami, Ultimate Vigilante

Shirou Akiyama, Ultimate Chemist

Shinkichi Mitsugi, Ultimate Witch Doctor

Malakai Montezuki, Ultimate Robotics Expert

 **Nonbinary Students**

Tomomi Shiganori, Ultimate Motivational Speaker


End file.
